Drama is all we got
by ZoeSummerStarr
Summary: There is DRAMA! There is NILEY! There is Secrets, Famous, Happiness, Sadness, and Love is going around. Read on to find out what is going on. Sequel is up, Crossover. more info, read last Chapter. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I love NILEY, so i decided to create one story about them. **

**hope you guys like it! :D**

Miley P.O.V

I step out of the departure door into the LA airport in the late afternoon. I look around, looking for someone to fetch me. I guess nobody, as I never see any. I will be transfer here for 2 months as my school have arrange some students to leave their country to learn more about others country. A lot people wants this, but for me, no. I so don't want to let my hometown, Tennessee, for this. The school only pick student in good results and behavior. I was one of them. Lucky for me, but I think not. When my family got the news, they were overjoyed. Saying like this is a life time I leave my hometown myself to learn to be independent. It's not like we don't have the money to pay for the plane ticket, it is just we like to save our money for a better cause.

Then my phone vibrated in my skinny jean. I fish it out and look at it. A text message from Demi. Yeah. She is my Best of the Best Friend in the world. She is jealous of me that I can be going oversea while she is still in Tennessee studying. I open the message and read it, _Hey girl, how is LA?_

I reply her. _No good. No one is here to get me yet. Stuck in their airport, waiting._

1 minute later she text back, _Sad, at least you can be at LA, while I am in Tennessee._

I laughed. _I don't want to be here. I want to be back home with you and my family._

Within the next 30 seconds she text me back. _Great to know you never forget us. But seriously, have you never think of how lucky you are? I mean you have a famous dad, a wonderful family, and now you get to fly to LA. Think about it. _

She does have a point. _Also a great Best Friend like you. Maybe it is great but I am standing here in the airport for 10 minutes already and no one came to get me yet. _

Then I look up and again search the crowd. I saw this lady running towards me, like someone is going to kill her. My phone again vibrate. I look down to my phone and it is Demi. I open the message and read, D_on't worry. I am sure they are busy with something. Got to go, bye._

I groaned, then someone clear their throat. I look up and saw this woman who was just now running towards me. She has a chest length wavy brown hair, her looks are motherly like, but she seems some sort of familiar to me. But I don't know. Then she spoke to me, "Hi, you must be Miley Ray Cyrus. I am Denise." She offers me her hand to shake. I reach out my hand to do the same.

"Hi." I was not use to this at all. I am the shy type around strangers but the active one around people I know.

"Sorry for the delay. My sons have caused it."

"It is ok. May I ask how many sons do you have?"

"4. But let not talk here as I think you are tired from the flight." She sound like my mother but I must remember my mother is in Tennessee, not here. She walked in front of me and I follow her. We step out from the airport and hopped into a taxi. She told the driver where to go and I stare out of the window. Soon the taxi has begun driving off. I saw many wonderful sights. Then it came to a halt. I look at the house in front of me. It is huge.

"Come on in." We walked through the door and she spoke again, "I will pass you the keys of this house as you will be staying here for the next 2 months. I have also prepared your room already. Let me show you." We walked upstairs and I saw 6 doors, 4 of it opposite each other while the one is at the far end straight, the last one is a bathroom. She led me to the one closest to the stairs on the left and opens it. It was beautiful. It have purple wallpaper, black bed sheet, brown cardboard at a corner of the room, and many more colorful things in it.

"Wow. This is amazing. Thanks and I like it very much." I told Denise. "Denise, may I ask where are your sons? And also who are they?"

"Frankie, the youngest, he is now still in school. Nick, the second youngest, third child of the family, he is out. Joe, the second eldest, he out with his friends, I think. Kevin, the eldest of all my children, he and his wife are out shopping. Kevin's wife is Danielle. They are not staying here." She told me.

"Sorry if I am rude, but what is your family last name?"

"Jonas."

"Jonas? Don't tell me I am living the same house with the Jonas Brothers." I asked her. She nodded. Ok I can't take it. I am living again in famous house. "Sorry, but may I have a bit of time to myself and adjust myself to this house also?"

"It ok. Just let me tell you, your father has arranged this. He asks me to look after you for these 2 months when you are here. I will be downstairs in the kitchen cooking dinner." She say and I nodded at her.

She left the room and close the door behind her. I walked to my bed and lay down onto it. Again, I am a child of a famous dad, and now I am staying in the house of the famous band in the world now. Life sucks. I just want to be normal but from the looks of it, I don't think so.

I sat up and went out of my room and look around the house. I walked to the next room on my left and open the door. In the room, everything look like it is from a small child land, from racing cars to actions figures, I guess this is Frankie's room. I closed the door and walked to the next room which it is next to it left. I open it and look around from the door. Everything here is mature type. I guess this is Denise and her husband room. I close the door, make the next room. In the room, boys stuff, but more mature. Either it is Nick or Joe. Then I saw a picture of the person himself, Joe. So this is Joe's room. I close the door and headed to the last room, Nick's room. I open it up and saw a musical instrument resting at the bed end. I was so excited that I enter the room and grab the guitar and play a song I have written before coming to LA.

* * *

**So...How was it? It boring right? i not sure, only you guys can tell me. Review! Thanx alot if you did that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. By the way, the songs for Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana are Crash together. There won't be who is who songs. **

**The song in this chapter is 'Ordinary Girl.'**

**Enjoy!**

Nick P.O.V

I walked back home, entering the front door, and shouted to my mom that I was home. Then she says something but I never heard her. I went upstairs and notice that my room door was open. I remember that I have closed it before I went out. I walked toward the door and saw a girl seating on my bed facing the window and holding my guitar, then she play a song.

_Don't get me wrong, I love who I am  
I don't want to be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing, but with all the fame_

The things that seem so simple  
Are suddenly so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me

How are you? Hello, goodbye  
One day here, one day there, and again it's time to go  
Ms. Popular, always on the roll  
Put my best foot forward, gotta get on with the show

Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high-fives  
They pay me larger than life  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything  
Or nothing at all  
Get back on your feet  
When you stumble and fall

A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry 'bout what people say  
Who knows where the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl

I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words

I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything could happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl

Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl  
Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl

For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you

She sounds wonderful. I wonder who she got her voice from. But really who is she and why is she in my room without my permission to enter in. Anger start to rise from my body and before I knew it, I shout at her.

"Who the hell are you in my room?"

"Oh, I am sorry." She says sadly. Great don't go soft on her. I am weak when a girl show me sad face or in a sad voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I repeat my question again.

"I am Miley Ray Cyrus. My dad is Billy Ray Cyrus."

No wonder that her voice is beautiful. "Ok. Please, can you get out of my room?" She nodded and left. I close the door and when to my bed and lay down till it is dinner time.

Miley P.O.V

What a jerk. Shout at a girl. No one shout at me, no one. Not even my family members, I have to put on a brave face to cover up my tears from that jerk who shout at me. I walked downstairs and saw that Denise is making dinner. I walked into the kitchen and offer to help her to lay the table. She told me not to but I insisted. She finally agrees to my offer. I lay the table and help her put out the dishes. After I did that, the front door open up and a guy enter in. look around the age of 40. I guess he is Denise's husband. He saw me and walk up to me.

He smiled and say, "Nice to meet you, Miley. I am Peter. You can call me Peter."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Peter." I say.

Then follow by a guy entering the house, much younger but not too young as Nick, the jerk. Guessing he is Joe. Behind him was a little boy, same age a Noah. Frankie, I guess. They both saw me and look at me, weird. But lucky Denise broke the silent.

"Come on guys, stop staring at the girl, Miley will you help me call Nick down?" She asked.

"Sure thing." I walk upstairs and complain to myself about why I said yes to it. I really don't want to call the jerk for dinner. I sigh and walked up to the door and knock. He open up and look at me.

"What you want?" he asked.

"Your mom ask you to go down for dinner. Now." I said to him.

"Sure. I will be right down." He said and walked in pass me. Jerk, I say in my mind. Who know that Nick is a jerk in the inside? I look around and saw no one. I walk into my room and close the door, lock it. I call Demi. She answers at the second ring.

"Hi, this is Demi."

"Hey, Dems, this is Miley."

"Hey girl, how is your stay there?"

"No good. The family here is…I don't even know how to describe it. Just say I am living famous again."

"Famous again? What do you mean?"

"Promise me you won't shout."

"Promise."

"I am staying with the Jonas Brothers." After I say that, she screams. "Okay, we promise each other no shouting and yet you did."

"Well, sorry if I did, miss Miles. But can you help me get an autograph of Joe Jonas. He is so damn hot."

"I not sure if I can get it for you but I will try." Then someone bang on my door and shouted, "If you don't get out of the room now, I am very sure I am going to barge in."

"Who is that?" Demi asked.

"A guy name, Nick Jonas the jerk." I shouted.

Then he replies, "I heard that."

I reply him back, "So what?" I bring back the conversation to phone, "Sorry Dems, got to go. Talk to you later on video chat."

"Sure. See you!" After that I hung up.

Nick is still banging on my door, he stopped and say, "Fine, I will come and barge in now." I walked toward my door and when I heard running steps, I open it up and he run in and hit himself on the wall. I laughed. I quickly took out my phone and snap a picture of it. After that I left the room and headed downstairs. I went into the dining room and saw two more person, a guy and girl. My guess is that the guy is Kevin and the girl is Danielle. Then Nick enter the dining room, he look at me angrily in the eye but his face was normal, he went over the table and get a seat. Denise then stands up and walks over to me and faces everyone.

* * *

**Guessing you guys hate me for this chapter but don't worry, they are ok. More fighting about them will come up. But they both are trying to cover their love to each other only. I am a fan of NILEY, how can I bare to see them fight? So don't worry.**

**~Summerstar~**

**Follow me on Twitter: ZoeSummerStar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that have been long. i updating this. hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

Miley P.O.V

"Everyone, this maybe shock or sudden to you, but me and Peter have arrange a stay for our new guest. She will be here for 2 months to learn about how we live our life in this country. Her name is Miley. Please welcome her, and make her feel like home." She says to her family.

I was there embarrasses. She did not tell her family about me coming over and stay for 2 months and now she wanted me to surprise them? Ok, Miley, you can do this, you can do this. Don't worry about it. I smile at them and say "Hi."

Kevin and his wife walk up to me and say, "Hi, I am Kevin and this is my wife, Danielle." He looks at his wife.

"Nice to meet you, hope you will feel at home, Miley." Then she hugs me, I was taken back at first, but I quickly hug her back. They walked back to their seats and then Joe walks up to me.

"Hi, I am Joe. Nice to meet you. Very sudden, but our family don't have a girl except our mom, so things maybe a bit awkward at first but it will get better, I hope." He said.

"Don't worry if I never been in contact with a boy, I have two boy sibling. One older than me and the other is younger, but not too young as the boy seating next to your father." I pointed towards Frankie. I guess what I say make him jump up and walked towards me.

"So that means I am still the youngest in your eyes? By the way, I am Frankie." Frankie said to me.

"I not sure, I have a sister like your age. Maybe I need to put you both together to check first." I smile at him. He smile back and hug me. I hug him back. He walked back to his seat and I turn back to Joe, "Sorry for that but let me set the record straight, I not a big fan of Jonas Brothers, but my friend is, so if you can do me a favor, can you help me sign an autograph for her?"

"Sure thing but why aren't you obsesses about us?" he asked.

I open my mouth to tell him but someone beat me first. "Because her father is Billy Ray Cyrus."

"Oh, shut up Nick. Just because I just now enter your room and you not happy about it and when I told you about who am I and you shouted me, you don't need to interrupt me." I shot him back.

"Oh really, you touch my things and enter the room without my permission. What do you think you are? A spoil brat?" He shouted.

"No one shout at me like that. You get it? No one. I not a spoil brat at all. I am thinking you are the spoil brat. You acted like a Jerk." I can feel that I am going to cry but I am not going to cry here. "Sorry, I not hungry anymore, I take my leave now."

I walked out of the dining room and ran upstairs. I heard some argument when I left the dining room. I open the door and close it, even lock it. I went to the bed and cry. Knowing this will not work, I went to my bag and scope out my laptop and my music notebook. I open my music notebook and look in it. Some songs are from my feeling while others are just random music words that pop out in my mind. I close my eyes and look deep into my feeling to see whether anything came to my mind. Nothing. I sigh and switch on my laptop and sign into IM. I look at the people who are online and it is only Demi and Selena. Selena is one of my close friends but Demi is then my best friend. Selena is also send to one of the other country. I decide to talk to Selena first before talking to Demi. I click on Selena name.

_Miley: hey, how is your moving in today?  
Selena: Great, the folks in London are good to me, how yours?  
Miley: still ok, the folks here are good to me except one of them.  
Selena: Who?  
Miley: a guy call Nick.  
Selena: Nick what?  
Miley: Jonas.  
Selena: You mean you are staying the same house as the Jonas Brothers?  
Miley: Yup.  
Selena: OMG!  
Miley: you are so like Demi. You both are too obsesses with the Jonas Brothers.  
Selena: I would so totally change with you if I have the chance.  
Miley: Haha.  
Selena: So about Nick, what did he do?  
Miley: He shouted at me just because I enter his room without permission. What a Jerk!  
Selena: Haha. Funny. But no one has shout at you before. Guessing he is the first one.  
Miley: Yah, he is the first. But I am thinking he is kinda cute.  
Selena: Oh no, Miley is getting bad on this guy.  
Miley: Right, I even got a photo of him hitting the wall himself.  
Selena: Cool. Show me sometime. Got to go, dinnertime. Bye  
Miley: Bye._

After that Selena went offline. Talk to Demi now. I click on video chat and waited for her. Then a screen pop up and show her.

"Hey, hi girl, how is life there?" Demi asked me.

"Great. But I skip dinner for the jerk that pisses me off."

"Nick Jonas? Oh boy."

"Yup. By the way, I help you get an autograph of Joe Jonas. Are you happy about that?"

Her face smile up brightly, "Of Course. An autograph from Joe Jonas is so damn cool."

I laughed, "Totally that for you, not me. Why you and Selena are the same? But at least she never asks me to get her something from the Jonas Brothers."

"Funny…Wait? You have talk to Selena about this before me. How can you?"

"Only chat, but I call you first, so don't count that I never told you who I am staying with."

"Fine, hey, what happen between you and Nick?"

"Long Story Short, I enter his room and play his guitar, both without his permission, he shout at me, both, one after I left his room and the other at dinner."

"What? He shouts at you? No one shout at you before, No one. How dare he do that to my best friend? He is going to pay."

"NO." I shouted.

"What did you say?"

"Don't hurt him. He just shouted at me only, he never hurt me."

"Why are you defending him? Miles, don't tell me that you like him?"

I nodded, "A little."

She was about to say something when someone knock the door. Phew, what a safe.

"Sorry, got to go. Bye." I quickly log off my account and off my computer and when to the door. I open it and stood there was Nick.

* * *

**How was it? i am all gald that the last chapter that everyone have like it. Guess what will happen next, love to heard you all comment how will it go. **

**Kisses to all.**

**Summerstar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, i forgot to make it clear to everyone for the past 3 chapters. i don't own anybody in the story.i won't be repeating it again, if you want to check about it, go to my profile, the end of the page. there say about i not owning anybody in my stories. **

**Please Enjoy!**

Nick P.O.V

After Miley walk out of the dining room, everyone started arguing about why our parents never informed us. My parents apologies and the next argument is on me.

"Why, must you make her sad?" Joe said.

"I don't know." I lied. I really don't want to make her sad yet I really do as she started everything first.

"I want you go and apologies to her." My mum stated. I sigh and walked out of the dining room and headed upstairs to her room. I knocked her door and then she opens it.

"What do you want?" She said fiercely.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"What?" She said angrily.

"I say I am sorry." I say louder.

"You are not." She shouts at me.

"I am." I say calmly.

"Prove it." She relaxed.

"Fine. I bring you out for a week to prove I am sorry. Also the place of your choice." I smile smugly, knowing that I am bringing the girl with the most beautiful voice and beautiful face.

That when she light up, "Really? I choose the place I want to go?"

"Yes, for a week only." I say.

"Okay, tomorrow I want to go Disneyland. Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked happily.

"Sure thing." Even if my voice is sure of it, I am not because of paparazzi.

Miley P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my excitement. Time to make Nick Jonas pay. I look at the clock, it is 8 a.m. I smile and prepare myself for today. I wear a skinny jean and sleeveless black top with a long sleeve demine jacket. He has spoiled my first day here by shouting at me, so why don't I spoil his day out with me and paparazzi. I smile at that thought. It is such a great idea. I step out of the room at 8.45am. I went downstairs and look around. No one is up yet. I decided to have a morning walk around the streets, additional to my morning coffee from starbuck. I grab my phone and wallet; I step out into the cold morning air. I walked out of the house and towards starbuck. Lucky that I have my iphone to find the place I am looking for. It took me 15 minutes to get there. I reached starbuck and order my coffee. I stay there for the next 20 minutes and then walk back to the Jonas' house. Lucky I already got the key of the house. Denise has already given it to me when I yesterday lay out the table for dinner. I enter the house of find that everyone was up and look at me.

Joe started first. "Miles, where have you been, everyone is worry about you. Please do not run off like that without telling one of us." He is putting on a big brother act. Even my name, change to _Miles_. Great, so great. He come and hugs me and whisper in my ear, "Nick also."

I laughed. "Don't worry, I just went for a walk and get my morning coffee from starbuck." I show them I was holding my coffee from starbuck. They sigh in relieve. "Well, if there is nothing else, I will be going back to my room to prepare myself for the trip to Disneyland with Nick." I walked upstairs and into my room, comb my hair and put on light make-up. I was done. Waiting for Nick to call me to get me out now. On the countdown of 3. 3…2…1…

"Miley, out of your room now if you want to go to Disneyland now." He shouted from downstairs. I grab my iphone, wallet, sunglasses, cap, some packet of tissues, and some make-up; I throw them into my dapple-grey bag. I walked down and saw Nick was ready and he was wear a black cap, blue shirt, and a long dark blue jean.

"I am here. So what are we going to get there?" I asked.

"I am driving my car to the place." He says and mumbles under his breath, "I hope the paparazzi will not be there."

I grinned. Hope Nicky dear is wrong about that. I call them earlier to tell them about the scene of me and nick, surly none of know it is me. It took a 20 minutes time to get there. When we reached, I lean over to him, close to the ear and said, "Hope you are prepare, I just saw some paparazzi coming towards us."

I saw he look out of the window and saw them also. He took out his sunglass and wears them on. I did the same. He steps out of the car and looks around, then some flashes and question from the paparazzi. He walked over to my side and opens the door for me to step out. I get out of the car and stood there, he lock up the car and grab me on my waist. I heard there are some question about me and him, like 'Who is this girl?', 'Is she your next girlfriend?' and others more. We walked up to the ticket booth and Nick brought the tickets, we enter and finally the paparazzi are gone. Hope that go well on the magazines or the news. He let go of my waist and keep quiet. I walked to the tourist guide booth and took out the amusement park Boucher. I feel Nick coming towards me and grab me again by my waist.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you keeping on grabbing my waist?" I asked him annoyed.

"Well, you have planned all this, you know about the paparazzi I am afraid of. So why don't you be good and be my girlfriend for the days when we are going out?" He grinned. Opps. I got revealed.

"Sure thing, Boyfriend Nicky." I flashed a smile at him.

"Oh, you will not mind if I do this, Girlfriend Mi." He lean in and kiss me. I kissed him back. Forgetting we are in the public and someone may take a photo of us kissing. I pull back blushing. I avoid the eye contact on him for a while and next thing I know, I was looking lost in his dark chocolate eyes. In it was, lust, love, happiness, and joy.

"Come on; let me show you around the park." He said. Not trusting my voice, I nodded and we are off getting on the rides in the park.

* * *

**Aww... how do you think of it? the kiss, touch and the make-up fight? Pls Review about it. also if any1 have any idea about the story, Review it. Thanx. **

**Loves and Kisses.**

**ZoeSummerStarr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sry for the delay. i got grounded for using the comp to much. i sometime stuck it out from my parent when they are out. so time by time, i manage to finish this. i even doing it right now.**

**have you heard about the japen earthquake, tsunima, and explostion? if you did, pls pray for them to be alright. i got a friend family living there. i hope they are alright. **

**here the story, enjoy!**

Miley P.O.V

I woke up at 8.30am. I was so tired yesterday. Me and Nick was having fun at the Disneyland, I call the paparazzi at expose him with me. I wonder how the story they have created about me and Nick together. I grab my laptop and switch it on. I enter popstar website, the front news is me and Nick hugging and kissing at the Disneyland. It stated there:

**Looks like the youngest Jonas brothers in the band got himself a girlfriend but who is she? They are at the Disneyland theme park hugging and kissing around yesterday. But we got the girl face; does she look somewhat familiar to our country singer Billy Ray Cyrus? Maybe. Nick never told us who the girl and the girl keep herself mute in front of us. Nobody knows who the girl is but we will keep you all update of the Nick and his next girlfriend.**

I laughed at the news and the next moment my phone started to play F**king Perfect from P!nk. **(Well, I like that song a lot, plus I was listening to it while writing this story)**

I look at the caller Id and it is Demi, I answer the call and voiced out, "Hi, Thanks for calling Miley, sorry she is busy. She can't take your call right now, please call later."

"Haha, funny if that's not you. Miles, you have a lot of explaining to do." Demi sarcastically said.

"Fine fine, remembers when I told you I like him and then came a knock from the door?"

"Yes."

"Well that was Nick. I wonder if he got listen to yesterday conversation between you and me. But straight to the point, He apologized to me for acting that way, so to pay up for the mess, he decided that he should bring me out for the whole week and the place I choose to go." I explained to Demi, I hope she will believe me. "I also called the paparazzi about Nick going to bring me to the Theme park. So for him to cover up his face, he hugs and kisses me the whole day."

"Wow, who knew he got a soft heart on you." Demi joked.

"Not funny, but I guess he is somewhat jealous." I try to remember about the guys flirting with me non-stop.

"Huh?" Demi asked in surprise.

_Flashback_

_I was walking with Nick, and his hand is around my waist, around the Disneyland. Out of a sudden, a guy appears in front of us._

"_Miss, why don't I show you around rather the guy next to you." He said and stared at Nick. I was dumbfounded. But Nick grabs my waist a bit tighter. Not wanting to let go, I look at him and saw him staring at the guy, in his eyes, there are anger, hurt, sadness, and also jealous. Wait…Jealous? I never thought Nick Jonas will get jealous. He always wants me to get away from his side. Now he is jealous? I don't get it._

"_Sorry, I am with someone already. Also I not interested in you, so bye." I look at the guy and pull Nick away with me. Once we were out of sight of that guy, Nick laughed. Gosh, he laughs are like music to my ears. I smile at him, his grip on my waist looses down. After that he stops laughing and look at me. I look at him and into his eyes, our eyes met, and we were inches apart. The next moment we kissed. It was pure love in them; I tasted his jealousy and love in the kiss. I pull apart and grinned at him._

_End of flashback_

"Really, in the theme park, a lot of guys try to take me away. And every time when guys try to flirt with me, Nick got tense and jealous." I stated.

"Oh, I think he like you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Okay, enough of the no yes game. I got an idea." She said. I groaned. Her ideas are always crazy.

"Why don't you go to his room and kiss him on the lip, then you check whether he got kiss you back, if he kiss you back, he like you, if he did not, then he does not like you." Demi told me. I was in surprise.

"Dems, Are you crazy? If he did not kiss me back, I will get embarrasses." I shouted it at her.

"Awe, try it, I guessing it will work." She pleaded. I have no choice to give in if not she will ask non-stop about it.

"Fine." I pouted.

"Okay, good luck. Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call and put it down on the bedside table. I look at the clock, it is 9am, I guess he have not wake up, so one little kiss on his lip will not hurt, as he never kiss back is the same. I straighten my hair, white top and my red short pant. I open my room door and walked to Nick room. His room is just opposite me only. I open the door and saw take Nick is still sleeping. Close his room door and walk up to him quietly as I don't want to wake him up. I reach his bed and look at him, he was shirtless. I bend down and kiss his lip lightly. I was about to break apart it, when his hand grab my waist and pull me into his bed. Our mouth still intact, he started licking my bottom lip asking for entry. I open my mouth, our tongue touched each other, battling, and his hand was moving up and down on my waist to my tights, while one of my hand was touching his hair and the other is trialing down on his biceps. We both put apart for air. That was when I realize I did not wear any bra before coming in here, my shirt was half-way up but covering my breast and my pants was lower than before. Before I kiss him, the cover was on his waist, now it was off the bed and I notice he was only wearing his boxers. We both look at each other and blushed.

"The kiss, it was amazing." Nick cut the silence in between us.

"Yah, it is." I blushed some more. I guess Nick saw it and the next thing he did was kissing me back again. The battle was on for…I not sure; we kissed till his mom call him and me down for breakfast. We quickly get up from his bed. I kiss him one more time on the lips and I walk out of his room and my room, I grab a black bra, peel off my shirt and wear it on, then put my shirt back on. I quickly comb my hair, and there was a knock from my room door. I open it and stood there was Nick in a white shirt and a blue shorts. He smiles at me and leans down and kiss me on my lips. I put back and look at him in offence. I look at his eyes and it was sadness in them. I laughed.

"Look at your face; I can't believe you really fall for that." I was laughing so hard about that.

"Oh, you did not." He smirks at me. "You are going to get it, Mi."

_Mi_, What a nice nickname. I was thinking about it and then someone was tickling me on my stomach. I fell down on the floor. I laughed out loud and I look at Nick.

"Stop…Please…I…Stop…Beg you…" I was laughing and speaking. Okay hardly speaking as my laughter was over powering my voice.

"Sorry, I won't. Till you say that you love me forever." He was laughing along with me but still tickling me.

"I won't." I shouted.

"Then I won't stop also." He grinned. Oh boy,

"Fine fine, I say. I love you forever." I was going to be out of breathed.

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"I love you forever Nick Jonas." I shouted at him.

He finally stop, I was breathing heavily because of his tickles. Then he came close to me and whisper in my ear, "I love you forever too, Mi." He kissed me on my lips. Then pull apart.

"Come on, time for Breakfast." I said and pulling him downstairs.

* * *

**I am so bad at this. which i am not sure bout it. i only can manage to get this out. i am also doing a story, not niley, so dun get your hopes up that high. i am doing a story of my thoughs, i only have send in copies to my close ones that know the story. okay, why am i telling you guys this? it is not niley. but who every interested, pm me lor. hahas.**

**Review the story will y'all. it will be a very thankful for me to know i have ppl liking the story. so thank you for the ppl who review me about the story last few chapters, i syill have not thank you all yet, so why not now.**

**Review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decide to upload early. I not own anything of what I wrote. Sry that this is short.**

**Enjoy!**

Miley P.o.v

It is already one week. The media have not known who I am yet. Today is the last day of Nick bringing me out; He said he is going to bring me to a famous restaurant nearby. I was getting ready for everything. I was happily in love with Nick, and he love me back. But boy, who know today was our last day out.

Nick P.o.v

I have to break up with Miley. I can't let my family know I am in love with her. Today is the day; I will be going to break up with her. Everything will be alright, I hope.

I look at the clock, it is 6.45pm already. I have make a reservation at the famous restaurant nearby **(I don't know what famous restaurant there as I stay half-way around the earth from LA)** at 7pm. I knock her door and said to Miley, "Mi, it is time to go."

She walks out of her room and she looks dazing. She was wearing a black dress, which was up till her knee. Lucky for me, I was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. "Come on let go. She said."

We walk to the restaurant and we took our seat. I think it is best I come out straight to the point of breaking.

"Miley, we have to stop." I said looking at her.

"What stop? You are telling me you want a break up? After everything we have gone through?" She said in the verge of crying.

I took a deep breath, "Sorry, okay? I hope you never took this the wrong way. I only treat you as a friend. As for the whole week of kissing and hugging, all this are faked. I just want to cover up my face. The first day, when we are gone out, you call the paparazzi about me and you. I have to let them to what they think, if not they will ask non-stop and bother you. I have no choice but have to do that, as you call them. I am sorry if I hurt you." I said

"You already did." She said crying and run out from the restaurant. I look at the time and I only took 5mins to break her heart. It is 7:05.

Miley P.o.v

I ran out of the restaurant and back to the house, I was running up the stairs. Joe saw me and asked, "Hey Miley, you okay?"

I never reply him as his sentence end; I reach my room and slam the door shut, with locking it on.

All I know is that he broke my heart that all I know.

**Review pls? if I can get a 5 more reviews, I will continue.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So don't be surprise. I am trying to make this finish soon, as I am doing another story of Niley with a partner. And one of my friends got brain tumor. I am worry sick for him, so I need to do this fast and pray for him to get well soon.**

**Enjoy! And many thanks to the reviewers who make me smile for their reviews. **

No one P.o.v

Three weeks later, Miley have been in her room every day. She rarely got in contact with the family staying here. To act if nothing is wrong, she only come out from her room when coming to eat her meals. After eating she makes excuse to go back to her room. Demi have tried to talk to her but fail. Selena did the same. She only speak for a few minutes and end the call, once a week she will call back home and try to find out what was happening at home.

While for Nick, he would try to avoid Miley. He is always out of the house, out early and come back home late at night. Denise and Paul have notice the change on Nick and Miley. Miley was a girl fun and bubbly. But now she is quiet, rarely talking to anyone. Nick was happy, love making music, and playful. But all of it turn out now is also quiet.

One day, Miley was trying to call back home, but no one answer. She was worry, so she calls Demi.

Demi pick up on the first ring, "This is Demi you are talking to, please be fast, as I need to go to the hospital to visit Miley's mom." She said sadly and the mention of her mom, Miley was worry.

"Dems, this is Miley, you say about my mom? What happen to her?" Miley ask worriedly.

"Shit Miley, I should not blurt out to you. Please take this as you never heard it." Demi said panicky.

"Please Demi?" Miley asked pleading.

"I am not supposed to say this, but it is your mom, and you need to know." She sucks up a deep breath. "Your mom have been admitted to the hospital due to High fever. Also in her sleep she is always calling out your name, needing you beside her. She is in coma for now." She said. I was crying when she told me all of this.

"Demi, make your flight here and get me. I need to see my mom when we get back from here. I can't leave the place without my parent. Hell, bring my sister, Brandi along. I have enough over here. Just get me out of here." I said in frustration.

"On the way of doing it. I will be reaching there tomorrow. With your sis."

"Thanks Demi. Bye." And with that she ends the call.

**It is short so I am sorry. Reviews please? Just give me another 7 reviews and I will upload the next one.**

**I will be thankful for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Miley P.o.v

I have already packed my luggage and Nick have left house very early today. Paul has gone out to work, so in the house, got me, Frankie, Joe and Denise. Today, I manage to get out of my room and walk around the house. I look around the house and the last part I have not look around is Nick's Room. When I reached his room, everything was just neat and tidy except his bed still in a mess. When looking at the bed, I remember the time we kiss on his bed. I quickly look away and close the door. I took a step back and hit onto someone. I turn my back and saw Joe.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied. And look away.

"Miles, tell me." He asked.

"I SAID NOTHING." I shouted at him. This time, Frankie exited his room and look at me. I don't know what came over me. I just break down in front of Joe and Frankie.

"Hush Miley." Joe hugs me, follow by Frankie.

"I can't take it. I need to go home now." I said to them crying.

"Home?" They both said. Then the door bell rang, here is my trip back home.

I heard the door open and Denise call, "Miley, there are people looking for you, saying to take you back to Tennessee."

"Okay, I am coming down now." I ran to my room and grab my suitcase and walk down. I saw Demi arrive with Brandi at the front door of the Jonas household. And it is now 2pm. I drop my suitcase when I saw Demi smiling at me and running towards me. I ran up to her and hug her.

"Demi, I am so glad to see you again."

"Miley, I miss you too."

I saw Brandi and run up to her and give her a hug. "Brandi, I miss you."

"Same too, sis." She replies.

"Oh Brandi, Demi, Meet Joe," I pointed at Joe "Frankie" then to Frankie "And Denise their mom" I point at Denise. "Joe, Frankie and Denise meet my Best friend, Demi and my big sister, Brandi."

They greeted each other, Joe and Demi really hit off. I look around and said, "I think it is time to go back home, sis?"

"Yes it is time. We better go now, thanks for taking care of my sister, Mrs. Jonas?" Brandi said to Denise.

"It is my pleasure. Having her here is great." I don't think so.

"Bye." I say to Joe, Frankie and Denise. Giving each one of them a hug. "Thanks for all of it here. I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome Darling, come and visit soon?" Denise asks me.

"I will try." I smile at her. A fake one.

With that I left the house and took a taxi to the airport. I flew back to Tennessee. Wanting to leave all the back past of Nick behind but thinking about his family treated me.

Nick P.o.v

I walk out of the house at 7am today. I walk around the park and have a coffee at starbuck, only coming home for lunch at 2:30pm. I asked my mom what for lunch and she said she never cooks. Then she told me Miley have left, going back to her own homeland. I can't believe my love of my live going back and will never come back. I feel lost and empty. I run up to my room and lock myself in there just like Miley did to herself, but I never cry. I just stay at one corner of the room and curl myself up. I keep myself quiet and stay there for the next few weeks.

Miley P.o.v

I was on the plane with Demi and Brandi. Brandi was sleeping while Demi was texting.

"Who are you texting to?" I asked her.

"Joe. I got his number when we are going to go." She said.

"Oh." I say. And the rest of the trip was quiet.

When we reached Tennessee, I was begging my sister to bring me to the hospital to see mom. She reluctantly agrees. When we reach the hospital, and enter the ward my mom was in, I saw my dad seating beside my mom. He was pale and shaggy. I touch his shoulder and he look up and saw me. He give me a weak smile and I hug him for the comfort of two of us. Everyday was the same, three weak later, mom die in her sleep. Everyone was devasted. She was one of my precious people in my life. And I lost her. We all held a funeral for her. And during the funeral, I was thinking, now mom is gone, dad will be taking care of us. Sure, dad money will be enough for everyone to survive. But I remember what my mom use to tell me, _'do what you love to do'_. That what give me an idea during this time, she is giving me the idea through my mind. I love singing and acting. Why don't I become a singer and performer like I was younger with my dad? That what I want to do. But I also want people to treat me the same as I have been living the life of fame with my dad, but how? Unless I have another person to do the famous part of me? I not sure whether it is okay or not, but I know one person will help me. Roxy.

After the funeral, I call Roxy, She lives in USA, Malibu. I know her through my dad world tour that time. She pick up on the fifth ring, "Roxy here"

"Roxy, this is Miley, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Get me to Malibu now."

"What? Your dad won't let me off if I did this."

"No worry, I will tell him everything when I came back." I ensure her

"Okay, See you in 5 hour time at the airport."

"Sure Roxy. Thanks a lot." I said.

"You better. Bye." She said.

"Bye." I hurry rush back home and pack things I need for the few days at Malibu.

**5 hours later**

I was at the airport waiting for Roxy and I spotted her. I wave my hand to show her I am here. She saw it and walk towards me, "Oh my, you have gotten big." She said.

I laugh at it. And we walk towards the boarding gates and they let us through, we walked into the plane, took our seats and I told her everything I need her help with, she is a fashion designer and a bodyguard to many celebrities.

I explain to Roxy, "Roxy I need your help, I guess you have not heard about my mom is dead." She shook her head, "During her funeral, I was thinking about her and she was like speaking through me. she told me _'do what you love to do'. _I love acting, singing and performing. But if I did this, my private life will be gone. Which I don't want. I know you can help me with this, so please?"

"I will try. But I only put it one week. Just tell your parents where you are when you landed." Roxy said. And the rest of the flight was going smoothly. Roxy and Me talking about how our life was doing.

**Well? How was it? Some of you saying I am putting some of the chapters short, I now putting it longer by combining chapter 8 & 9 together. Review please? It means a lot to me. and make my day smile.**

**Oh btw, I have created another story in one of me and my friend combine account. Just search up in my favorite author list and a name call ****, you will find in that account got one story. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi hi, sorry update this so long. Busy with school works and exams coming up. May upload it next month or two weeks later. Will see.**

**But for now, Enjoy! :D**

No one p.o.v

Nick got up from his spot two weeks after he heard the news Miley have left him. He decided, if he can tell her about his feeling of loving her and protect her, he will create a song about her.

While Miley was trying hard to become famous. She has call back home when she landed at Malibu. She told Brandi that she will be at Malibu with Roxy for one week. But she told her not to tell anyone where she was. Roxy have make Miley another ego of her, and name her, Hannah Montana. Hannah looks are almost the same as Miley but her hair is blond while Miley is brown. Hannah wears mostly white, Pink or Red, the others are rarely. While Miley, She wear any color.

There was a free concert to everyone to know that there is a new wanted to be pop star coming in town. Roxy even asked some music managers to attend this concert. During that night Miley performed songs like The Best of both worlds, who said, This is the Life, He could be the one. And the last song, she surprise everyone.

Miley stood at the microphone and said, "Thanks for coming to support me. This is a song that I wrote not long ago. It is called One in a Million. Enjoy!"

"_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew_

That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million

All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, I'm done?  
And stumbled into the arms of the one

I said, Pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah

One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million"

"Thanks everyone! I love you Malibu!" Miley shouted into the mike as the cheer was screaming 'Hannah' Non-stop. After Miley left the stage, the managers of the music industries camp up to Roxy and ask to sign Hannah up for their company.

**Got shook? Never thought I will use Hannah in the story.**

**Will upload next chapter if I got another 6 reviews, if not I will leave the story alone. Jk jk.**

**Telling you, the next chapter will be…**

**Want to know? Review and I will update.**

**Reviews please. It make my day smile and happy. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since I got nothing better to do, here is the next chapter. Thank a lot for people review on the previous chapters…**

**I know some people wanted to know why Nick dumps Miley. He has a reason. But I won't spoil it for you all. But deep down in Nick in the story, he really loves Miley a lot.**

Nick have been busy have been busy writing the song and was completed at the day Miley show the world Hannah Montana. He grab his guitar, the one Miley have touched it before. He started sing,

"_We had a lot of good times  
When we were together  
And I thought we'd last forever, you and I_

I'm for so long, I couldn't wait  
To get your phone call  
Dreaming 'bout you makes me feel alright

Night you called me on the phone  
Said, you had to stay at home  
Is there something I should know? Yeah

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would have taken 2 seconds to say goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye

Night after your phone call  
Me and friends were hanging at the mall  
I was not believin' what I saw

Oh, you're holding hands with him  
And sitting closer than six inches  
Hope that she's not gonna kiss him now

How can I call you friend?  
You stood me up in the end  
I know that it's over, yeah

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would have taken 2 seconds to say goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye

Don't keep telling me that you're sorry now  
But let me tell you how much this hurts me too, yeah, oh

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would have taken 2 seconds to say goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would have taken 2 seconds to say goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye

It only would have taken 2 seconds to say goodbye  
Goodbye, oh, yeah, oh, goodbye"

After finishing it, he hears some applause. He look up from his guitar and at the door, stood there was his three brothers, Danielle and his parent. He smiles at them.

The week has gone by very fast but Miley should have gone back to Tennessee yesterday. But she today has to stay a day back from Tennessee to sign up a record with a music industry **(I not sure what industries are there)**. After signing the contract she told Roxy she needs to go back to Tennessee to tell her father about this. She decided to go back as Hannah as she needs to go now. Miley, dress as Hannah, went to the airport with Roxy. They are now at the airport waiting for the plane to be ready, a lot of girls younger than Miley came up to her to get her autograph. 'Wow, this is becoming faster than I thought.' Miley thought to herself

Roxy look at Miley, "Maybe I should go with you."

"Roxy, I don't want you get in trouble with my dad, if the one should get in trouble is me. I left home to come here to do music and I never told anyone. So it is time I face my problem." Miley said seriously to Roxy.

Before Roxy can tell Miley her next sentence, the call for Miley flight cut her first, "Passengers going to Tennessee, please now broad plane T328495C. Thank you."

"Thanks Roxy for everything. I promise to come back tomorrow after I tell my father." Miley said and run toward the boarding gate. When waiting for the security guard to check whether she is Hannah Montana, Miley have make a passport and IC for Hannah to tell everyone she is real, she turn back and wave at Roxy. When everything was in place, Miley sat back in her seat and relax. The plane flight off to Tennessee right away.

Nick and his brothers have decided to put the song Nick has made into their next album. They went into the studio with Big Rob. They recorded the song and were now resting. Joe was texting Demi but the others don't know.

_J: Hey girl what are you doing?_

_D: Nothing but just worry. :(_

_J: About?_

_D: Miley. She just when missing from here since last week. No one know where she gone to. Her family is looking for her oversea. Left here was only her grandma and I am taking care of her._

_J: What? Why Miley disappear?_

_D: Maybe you don't know, her mom pass away a week ago. Maybe she was upset and left. Her sister Brandi says she has gone oversea with a family friend. But do not know where._

_J: Oh gosh, we will help you keep a lookout for her here. You better take care. :)_

_D: I will, you too. :)_

After texting with Demi, Joe looks at his brothers. "Nick, Kevin, Do you know that Miley when missing?"

Nick was drinking his water while Kevin was lying back on the coach. When they heard what Joe said, Nick spilt out the water in his mouth and Kevin jump right up.

"You got to be kidding me?" Nick asked.

"No, I not. I texted Demi and she said Miley when missing, her family all when oversea to look for her, except her grandma stay to wait for her to come back." Joe says.

"We better keep a look out for her." Kevin told his brothers.

"Should we tell mom and dad about it?" Joe asked.

"We should. After this." Nick said. But he was worry and scare of Miley getting into trouble.

When Miley arrive back to Tennessee, she look around the place. All are the same. She asked someone to help her bring back to her own house. It was dark when she reached back to her own house; she looks at it from outside. Everything is still the same. Except that the living room light was the only one switch on. It should be by now, mostly inside the house the lights will be all on. She walks to the door and press the doorbell. An old lady came and opens the door for her.

"Grandma." Miley shouted and hug her. The old lady pushes her back.

"Sorry, I not your grandma child. You are not my grandchildren." Miley's Grandma said.

"Yes you are. I am Miley." Miley said.

"You are not. My Miley have brown hair not blond."

Miley forgot she is still wearing her Hannah wig. "Okay, why don't you let me in and I show you I am Miley?"

"Are you sure? What happen if I let you in and you tie me up and take the entire valuable in the house away?" Miley's Grandma Look at her.

"Ya, then I take all Miley's clothes from her room just right beside the bathroom." Miley made a smart comment to let her grandma know she is really Miley.

"H…How did you know Miley's Bedroom is just beside the bathroom?" Grandma asked surprisingly.

"Let me in and I will show you." Grandma nodded and Miley walk in.

"Where are Dad, Trace, Brandi, Braison and Noah?" Miley asked when she walk in.

"They are gone." Grandma says quietly almost Miley can't hear.

"Gone? Where?"

"Looking for my granddaughter, Miley." Grandma said sadly.

"But I am here."

Grandma looks at Hannah not Miley. "No you are not Miley."

"I am, let me prove it to you." Miley took off her Hannah wig and let her hair flow down. Grandma gasps and when over and hug her granddaughter.

"Where have you been?" Grandma asked happily knowing she found her granddaughter.

"I have gone to Malibu; I made a contract with one of the music industries. I told Brandi I have gone there. Does she not hear me?" Miley sighed.

"Oh gosh. Brandi told us that you when oversea to USA but do not know where you are. They went and find you there this morning." Grandma let her go. Motion Miley to follow her to the living room and seat.

"I better go and find them. But I will do it tomorrow as I am leaving tomorrow. So tonight we both will be together. The next morning, I need to find Demi also." Miley says.

"You better. Come on my child; tell me what happen at Malibu." Grandma said. Miley nodded and told her everything that happens in Malibu.

**So how was it? Review pls, it really make my day smile, even only got one review.**

**Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to give a big shout out to ****FirePrincess251 ****for supporting me in this story by reviewing the ****MOST****. But I won't left out the others too. You guys are great too. Reviewing the story, you make my heart melt and happy.**

**For now Enjoy!**

Miley P.o.v

I woke up next morning on my bed to the sound of the front door bell. I look at the clock and it was 7:30am. It was so early. I want to sleep. But I remember grandma last night say she will be going to the market and buy something early in the morning. I not sure, so I guess grandma forgot her keys when she left. I get out of the bed and ran downstairs to open the front door and stood there was Demi texting away.

"Dems, if you so like to text to Joe, I telling you, I am going to take your phone away." I said. She was texting half–way when I said that. But when she heard my voice, she stops and looks at me.

"Miley!" She screamed and hugs me. I laughed at her.

"Okay. I can't breathe." I said faking it.

"Girl, where have you been? I should text Joe and say you are alright here with me." She was going to text to Joe but I stop her, covering her screen.

"No, don't."

"Why?"

"If you told Joe, he will tell Nick." I whine at the name, the guy who broke my heart.

"If I told him not to tell." She begged me.

"Fine. But we should not text but call."

"Sure." Somehow during the talking with Demi, we manage to be in the living room. She dials Joe number and put it on speaker so I and she can hear Joe. At the 5th rings he answers.

"Hey Demi, What's up?" He asked.

When she heard Joe's voice, she perks up. "Hey, Joe. Is your brothers with you?"

"No, I at home alone, but the way, I have told my mom and dad about Miley gone missing. Kevin and Nick knows, everyone do not want to scare Frankie, so we decided not to tell him. He have a like for Miley as his older sister." Joe said and I was about to crying. Demi look at me and find the tissue box and put it in front of me. I quickly blow my nose and some tears fell out of my eyes and I whip it away. "Who is beside you and listening to our conversation?"

She looks at me and I nodded her, "Joe can I tell you a secret and no one must know only you, me and the person beside me listening to it."

"Okay, I swear I won't tell anyone about the secret you are telling me." Joe said and I and Demi crack up.

To make it a surprise to Joe, I spoke, "Gee, Joe, you don't have to swear. It just you don't tell anyone about it."

"Miley?" Joe asked.

"Yes it is me." I said.

"Joe, that is my secret. No one must know about Miley is back, mostly your brother Nick." Demi spoke.

"I promise I will not tell out to anyone. By the way, where have you been Miley?" Joe ask.

"I am good, I have just return from USA, but I am going back today to look for my family there, looking for me." I said sadly when I mention my family looking for me. Demi hug me and I hug her back.

"I will help to keep a lookout." Then at the background a door slam and follow by a voice, 'Joe, I am home, I hope you are still not talking to Demi at day long.' The voice, it is Nick. I quickly shut my mouth and hold my breath. "Sorry, I need to go. Bye." He said.

"Bye." Demi said and hang up. She look at me, "Breathe girl. Everything is going to be alright."

"I hope so." I was wondering. If I could see Nick again and his brothers, isn't it wonderful? Then it hit me, if I can't do it myself, Hannah can.

"Thanks Demi for everything. I need to pack now if I want to catch my flight back to USA. Don't—" Before I can said finish she have finish it for me.

"Tell anyone where you are. I got it." Demi smile and stood up. I follow her and towards the door. "Bye, remember to call me."

"Bye and I will." I hug her and return it back. We pull apart and smile at each other. I took at step back and she walk off back to her home. I close the door and when to take a shower. Once finish I pack my clothes and pick out one of Hannah best outfit, as I am going back as Hannah and not Miley. Miley's passport is in Malibu with Roxy and I only have Hannah. Once I have done packing, I got two suitcases, one is Miley's stuff and clothes, of course I have left some here if I got come back, and the other is Hannah's.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen to see grandma unpacking the foods. I when over to her and said, "Grandma thanks for everything."

She turn and smile at me, "You are welcome, I love you." She hug me and I return back kindly.

"I love you too." I said in the ear and kiss the lightly on her cheek.

She let go and look at me, "You better get going; I am going to miss you more if you don't."

"I am too." I went over to my suitcase and open it up and found my Hannah wig, I quickly wear. I look at the mirror and check whether everything it is okay. Once I did that, I hug my grandma and left my hometown once more.

I reach the airport in the late afternoon, there were paparazzi and when they notice me, I look shock. I was still in Hannah and I was carrying two heavy suitcases. Roxy saw me and run towards me before the paparazzi get to me. I heard some question being ask like,

"Hannah, I heard you are the next pop sensation, do you mind tell us how is it like?"

"Hannah, I heard you are going to bring down the Jonas brothers, is it true?"

"Hannah, how is it going, mind to tell us?"

I laughed at the questions and walk away with Roxy protecting me from them. Roxy is living at a beach house and I was staying there after I told her everything, when we got away from the paparazzi. She told me, to prevent people to like me as Miley Ray Cyrus, she change my name to Miley Stewart and enroll me at a school call Seaview High. So during the time, I am Hannah and Miley, I can find my family.

**So how? Hannah going to meet The Jonas Brothers. Isn't it great? **

**Review and tell me what you are thinking of.**


	12. Chapter 12

Miley P.o.v

The next few days went pass very fast and I was enroll to the school. Today was the first day at school and I was scare and nervous. Hannah was a huge success. I have recorded some new songs but only lack of one with a duet with one of the artists. I am still thinking of asking the Jonas Brothers to duet with me, but I was not sure whether they want it or not. After the duet, my album, or Hannah's album will be out. But back to now, I was standing a very far distance from the school and looking at it, students with friends and laughing happily with each other. I walked towards the school and to the office. The assistant look at me and I spoke, "Miley Stewart."

"Right new student. Here is your schedule. Now off you go." She said and do back her own things. I look at my schedule and I have biology first lesson. I walked my way out of the office and I bumped onto someone. She was holding a milkshake on her and went I bump on her, the milkshake pour all over her shirt.

"I am so sorry." I said and she shrieked.

"You are going to pay for it." She pointed at me.

"I don't have money for it." I said.

"Then you will have to lose your face." _Huh? _She walked away and the crowd disperses. Then a girl with brown-blond hair comes up to me and touches my shoulder. I look at her and she smile. She looks some sort of tomboy. "Don't worry about her, she is Amber. I am sure you are new here, I am Lilly."

"Miley." I said. Then a boy with black hair came up to us, "Hey Lilly, who you got there?"

"This is Miley, she is new here." Lilly said, he nodded.

"I am Oliver, you can call me smokin' oken." He said.

"Sure." I look at them and I know that we will be great friends like me and Demi.

I am at the studio meeting room in Hannah waiting for the Jonas Brothers. They are 10 minutes late. The door soon open and enter in was Kevin, Joe then lastly Nick. When I and Nick saw each other our eyes connect. I broke away the gazes and look at the Brothers.

Kevin spoke out first, "Sorry we are late, as because Joe here was talking on the phone non-stop." I giggled. Demi as always.

I stood up and said, "It is okay. Everyone needs to talk to someone every time. I am Hannah."

"Nice to meet you Hannah." Joe stood up and reaches out his hand. I look at it and I was unsure about it. Joe notices it and pulls back his hand.

"I am sorry, but I don't do handshake but hugs only." I smile at them. Joe walk over and hug me, "Joe, your non-stop talking to Demi is frustrating." I pull back and look at him. He was surprise that I know about he and Demi. I walk to Kevin and he gives me a hug. Then to Nick, I walk over and hug him. I pull away and said, "Nick how was it with you and the girl, Miley, right?"

He looks at me and his brothers did the same. I was playing with him. "We broke up. How did you know that the girl is Miley?"

"Oh I am sorry. She has the look of Billy Ray Cyrus." I winked at him and seat back to my seat and Roxy nudged my shoulder. "So we have come here is to record a music duet on my album. I not to sure whether you guys want to do it or not? If it can, may we do it now?"

They look at each other and discuss among themselves, then they broke apart and look at me, "Sure. We will love too."

The Next few days, I manage to be a part of the school; Lilly and Oliver are very good to me. Everyone at school is all talking about Hannah Montana this and that. Amber has made a fool out of me with her best friend, Ashley every now and then. I still have not found my family yet. But out of the school, I went to the studio to make the music with the JoBros. Got it? The JoBros as the Jonas Brothers? Never mind. Today was the last day, and we are going to sing the song, I started singing the song,

_Me:  
Come on, guys, tell me what we're doing  
We hang around when we could be all over the place  
_

_Joe:  
The sun is shinin', just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hall and show the world our face_

Me:  
It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home

_Nick:  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you_

Together:  
Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
We got the party with us, we got the party with us

_Joe:  
Radio, let me be a DJ  
I'll turn you up, keep us moving 'til we're on a roll  
_

_Me and Nick:  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's gotta soul_

Nick:  
It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kicking it together, it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

Together:  
Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
We got the party with us  
We got the party, we got the party

Me:  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today  
Let's find a place to play

Together:  
Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us

Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights  
And the moon is so bright from above  
(We got the party with us)  
Skateboard here's all right  
So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows, we got the party with us  
Anywhere we are, anywhere we go  
Everybody knows

We got the party, we got the party  
We got the party, we got the party with us  
We got the party with us

When we finish I look at them and Roxy. She put two thumbs out and I smile. Kevin and Nick said they got something to do and left while Roxy say she need to check again with the producers whether is everything okay. So the only people who are left in the studio are me as Hannah and Joe.

I was about to make a conversation to Joe, but he started it first. And more surprisingly his sentence completely shock me. "No one is here. Nate and Kevin got something to do. I know you are Miley."

**Oh… cliff hanging here. Sorry but I have no choice as I want to hear you guys telling me what you think.**

**Also I would like to make a special Thanks to those who review on the last chapter.**

**FirePrincess521, Fallingstar2008, and Apollobugs074.**

**Thanks a lot for the Review. Hope to hear from you all more.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry for the worry name I put for Nick and Nate, I was speaking to one of my friend, Nate on the phone when I was typing the story. So I accident wrote down Nate instead of Nick.**

**Before I continue, I just heard a sad new. If anyone remembers I have mentioned a friend of mine got brain tumor, He died a few days ago. All of my friends and me are now miserable and hope him will find peace in heaven.**

**For now, Please enjoy.**

**Nick P.o.v**

I know myself should not be falling in love again, but I am. The first time I saw Hannah, I was shock to see she was look almost the same as Miley, except the blond hair.

Hannah's voice was like a melody to my eyes. She sounds so like Miley. I found myself falling in love with Hannah but I can't let Miley go. I decided to push my feeling as away and concentrate on Miley.

Miley, she have beautiful brown eyes, got me hook on them once I see them, her beautiful brown hair, long and wavy, with a touch on her personality, her beautiful melody voice, outgoing, like to make joke on me. All the good time we have.

I smile at that thought.

Hannah and the Jonas Brothers have created a new song for her album; I hope Miley will hear this song. It is call we got the party.

Miley have gone missing for one month already, her family members have already come to us first when they arrive from Tennessee. Then the next day, they leave to find Miley. I sighed at the thought of Miley; I love her more than anything. I just want to protect her now.

**Miley P.o.v**

"No one is here. Nick and Kevin got something to do. I know you are Miley." Joe said.

I was in shock; I try to pretend I did not know what he is talking about. "You are saying I am Miley? You got to be kidding me." I try to laugh it off.

"Nice try, Hannah or should I say Miley. I won't be fool by you like last time you stay at my house." He grinned at me.

I remember the time I fool Joe. I and he went to Starbuck to get coffees for the family, and I purposely mix up the orders the family ask him to get. I mix mine with Paul, Nick is Denise, Denise is mine, and Paul is Nick. It happened during the first week of my stay. It was fun.

"Fine, you caught me off-guard. But how you know I am Miley?" I eyed him curiously.

"Easy, lots of people do not know I am talking to the one and only Demi. I also plan to ask her to be my girlfriend this coming summer camp where my Uncle Brown held it. You got heard of Camp Rock?"

"You mean the one and only most popular Camp Rock?" I asked him excitedly.

"Yes, the owner of the camp is mine, Nick's and Kevin's Uncle." He said proudly. Show-off.

"But that Camp cost a fortune. How will Demi able to pay?"

"I pay most of the cost, she just needs to hand me a quarter of it." I open my mouth, wide.

"Miley, you don't have to open your mouth wide. You may come to if you want or are you scare of Nick?" He asked me.

I pretend to be shock, "I am scare of Nick? There is no way I am scare of him. Fine I will come to the camp. But if Miley go, what will happen to Hannah?"

"You don't have to worry about that. You can make a notice saying Hannah is going to Camp Rock. Wah la. Here you go, both Hannah and Miley is going to Camp Rock."

"Nice thinking Joe. Can your Uncle put up a private cabin for Hannah, While I Will be staying with Demi in another Cabin? I don't want anyone know Hannah is Miley and Miley is Hannah if Miley stay alone." I pleaded him.

He considers for a while, and then spoke. "Alright. I think Uncle Brown will be happy for it. I will text you about the arrangement. May I have your contact?"

"Sure, but call is the best. Also you won't tell Demi I will be going to the camp? I want to surprise her." I flash a smile at him.

"Will do." We exchange our contact and I told him I need to find Roxy and left the room.

I was walking in the hall way, I collide with someone else. I felt on the floor and when I look up, it was Selena.

"Oh, sorry my bad." Selena said. She pulls out her hand and when I try to reach of it. She pulls away and laughed.

"What the?" I said when I try to get up. I stood up and look at her. She change and not the sweet loving girl me and Demi use to know.

"Hannah, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Selena and I am a big fan of you. Which is not." She smirked at the end.

I could not hold in about what change of her, the next thing I know is I blurted out what I want to say. "What happen to you Selena? You were once the sweet loving and kind girl. Now you are the diva. Is it got to do with the exchange program in the high school?"

"You don't know me. What exchange program? I don't know what you are talking about." She was trying to hide her sadness behind her act.

I can't risk my identity. "Never mind. If you don't know then goodbye." I walked away from her and I saw Roxy and told her I want to leave now. There is so many event have be going on here at the studio.

The next morning I woke up and quickly dress up, today is Friday, last day of the week for school. I walked downstairs and found Roxy make bacons and eggs.

"Hey Roxy, do you mind Hannah and Miley go to Camp Rock for the summer? I was dreaming to go and yet I can't unless you approve." I asked politely.

Roxy turn her head around and look at me, "What about your career? Your family? You don't need to find them?"

"Of course I need to find them, but I do not know where they career can wait. I got a friend going and I want to accompany her. Please?" I begged her.

"Find, I will let you go."

"What about Hannah? You let Miley but not Hannah?" I looked at her.

"Hannah can go too. Just let me do some arrangement for the stay. Now off you go to school." She shoo me away and I quickly eat my breakfast and left.

All I know now is, I am going to Camp Rock.

…

**How was it? I am trying to make a sequel to this story. Another one or two more chapters it will be over.**

**Next Chapter, Hannah will going to be buying her CD album and held a party before that.**

**Stay tune for more.**

**Signing out,**

**Zoesummerstarr **

**Also Review Please. And Thanks to everyone who review this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay a heads up first, I decided to move it a week later and I need to make this clear. In the story, whoever I mention for the party, I ****do not own them**** at all. The story is about to end soon. But no worries, it have the sequel of Dear Miley going to Camp Rock and things start falling down on her and who would save her? **

**Okay, I have said enough, now for you guys enjoy the story. Smile, I promise this is much longer than the others. Same goes to the last chapter. Also this chapter, Nick will thought about why he push Miley away.**

**xoxo**

**A week later…**

Nick P.o.v

Hannah has held her first release album party tonight. Well, Kevin, Danielle, Joe, and I have been invited a few days back. She asked us to wear causal as her party will be held at a theme park in Malibu.

Also I and my brothers are going to Camp Rock again. We have been doing this every year since young. Camp Rock is the place which makes us three famous. Joe has Asked Demi to come and she agreed. Joe say that he also invited Hannah too and another special person. I had asked before who is the special person and he told me wait till we go to Camp Rock to see her. I hope he know what he is doing. He invited three girls to Camp Rock.

We are going to Camp Rock next week and it will be great to escape the paparazzi. I really do hate the paparazzi snooping into my life. At first was Miley, than Selena, I have dated her once and she is a Bitch, always wanting the attention. Miley is different than her, I remember the first time I bring her out to Disneyland, she called paparazzi. I was angry at her but she was only playing a joke at me. When the paparazzi were around her, she looks worn out, she not the attention seeker type of girl. Which make me fall in love with her more, but I do not want her to get hurt by the paparazzi and the fans who like the Jonas brothers a lot.

I have seen what the fans do to Kevin girlfriend a few years back; they threaten her to stay away from Kevin. She was so scares that she needed to call the police to help her. In the end, they both separate because Kevin does not want to let her get hurt too. Then he met Danielle, they dated secretly and get married. Now no one has come in between them, the entire girl fans are aiming at me and my brother, Joe. He like the attention of the fans, for me I am not.

So back to now, I am still deciding what to wear. I want to look good so I do not look bad in front of the reporters and Hannah. Woah….when did I care about Hannah will look at me good? Okay, since I met her the first time, something in her eyes look to me very familiar. Her eyes are blue and Miley is also blue, too same. The looks also but except the hair color, and design.

In the end I chose a white v-neck shirt, a long jeans and my favorite black converse. I walked out of my room and walk downstairs, I saw Kevin was wearing a black v-neck shirt, long jeans and a black converse. Danielle was wearing a pink shirt, a blue jean shorts, and sandals with flowers in the middle. Joe was wearing a blue shirt with a vest, jeans also and his blue converse too. Yes, the family is a big fan of converse.

We walked out of the house and Kevin drove us there to the theme park. There was a lot of people, I spotted Lady Gaga, Black Eyed Peas, Miranda Cosgrove and her Icarly co-stars, Victoria Justice and Victorious co-stars. And many more, I even spotted Selena Gomez, and Billy Ray Cyrus and his family. Then there is…. Wait, did I saw Billy Ray Cyrus and his family missing out Miley. It have been long not seeing them, they look proud of something and I can't put my finger in it. But before I can continue to think about it, Someone voice have blasted through the speaker. I turn and look at the stage and saw Hannah, she was beautiful and amazing. She makes me melt and just like Miley.

**(Okay, I been unfair, I only stick to Nick point of view, I am sure you guys felt weird about Nick seeing Billy Ray Cyrus and his family, this will explain much under Miley point of view.)**

**Three days before the party…**

Miley P.O.V

I was walking home from school talking on the phone with Demi.

"Dems, have my family returned yet?" I asked

"No, I now with your grandma."

"Is she okay?"

"I am good, Destiny." Grandma spoke through the phone.

"Good to heard it grandma, I am fine too. I need to talk to Demi now." I told her.

"Sure thing Destiny." Grandma spoke and there was some shuffling at the background. Then Demi spoke, "I am here, you looking for me?"

"Yes and congrats for going to Camp Rock." I spoke.

"Wait, how did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"Joe told me. He asked me to go but I do not want."

"Nick is it?"

"No not him, I do want to go but I got something on during the summer." I lied; she is going be in shock to saw me there.

"Oh. Do you know Hannah is also going to Camp Rock? I so adore her."

"Yes, it is over the news, too bad I not so into her."

"Yeah, you are so into Nick Jonas."

"I'm not." I blushed but I'm so not going to like her win.

"Yes."

"No, and stop the yes-no conversation."

"But we have not even get started yet."

"So that is why I quickly stop it."

"You are no fun." I laughed.

"So sad, got to go. Bye."

"Bye, Miles." After that we hung up.

I look around me; I walked at the side-way pavement beside the park. In the park, got this teenage female, a bit older than me, and a younger girl. The girl was playing at the swing, trying to swing herself up, but fail. It reminded me about Noah. She always can't get herself to swing on the tire swing back at home. I decided to help that poor girl as her sister was reading a book and never notice how hard the little girl trying to push the swing to swing. I walk over and swing the little girl and she was laughing with joy in her play time.

I was about to walk away when her sister looked up and saw what happen. I looked at her older sister and she looked familiar. Then it hit me, it was Brandi. And the little girl was Noah, she stop playing and looked at me. It has been a month and a half since I saw them. They have changed a lot, I smiled.

"Brandi? Noah?" I was trying to make sure they are the correct people I was looking for.

"Miley?" They both asked.

It is true, they both are and I finally found my family. "Oh my god. I finally found you guys." I spoke.

Noah ran up to me and hugged me, I hugged her back. Brandi came over to me and hugged me. It felt so good to be back in the family warm again. They pulled apart they look at me.

"You have grown up, Miley." Brandi said.

"Better yet then growing up." I smirked proudly.

"Huh?"

"Later tell you, not in public is the best to tell secret. So where is Dad, Trace, and Braision?" I asked.

"Home. We brought a home here to stay and Braision and Noah here is home-schooled because Dad does not want her to get lost studying here." Brandi spoke.

I laughed, "Typical Dad."

"Come on, let bring you home to see Dad. He will sure be happy to see you again." Noah said. I smiled and followed them to a house close to the park and beach.

"Cool place." I said and walked in. I saw Braision watching television, and I look over to Noah and Brandi, I put my finger to my lips to ask them to be quiet. They nodded and I walk towards Braision and whispers in his ears, "Braision…" I try to drag his name, sounding like a ghost.

He shivered and slowly looks back. I saw Noah and Brandi laughing quietly. I made a face and when he turned fully, he screamed. Brandi, I and Noah was laughing till our stomach pain. My Dad and Trace ran into the living room. I stopped laughing and looked at them. I smiled. Dad was the first one to came over and hugged me.

"Baby girl, you are back. I found you." Dad said in all emotion.

"Dad, I am alright." I ensure him.

Dad untangled the hug and look at me, "You grown up already."

"Not really too much. I still playful." I giggled.

"Dad, sis is right, she is still playful. She just now was scaring the shit out of me." Braision spoke and got off the couch and walked towards me. "But I still glad to have you back sis."

"Me too." I hugged him. We let go and Trace look at me. He walked towards me, I hugged him, he is my big brother to me like I never really can let go, Even we both are not from the same father, but mother. My dad adopted Trace and Brandi when mom was having me. My dad treated them as his own children also. So if anyone of them hurt, he will protect them the same why he protect me, Braision and Noah.

I still have not confessed to them I am Hannah Montana yet. I decided it is now or never.

"Guys, I have a confession to make." I spoke.

"Go ahead buds, you can tell us anything." Dad's face was worried I was in trouble or something else.

"After Mom's funeral, I left to come to—" I was cut short when Noah screamed, "OH MY GOD, HANNAH MONTANA'S SONG IS PLAYING ON THE RADIO."

She turned on the radio louder and the music came out,

"Take the world  
Shakin', stirrin'  
That's what I've goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air…."

I have already walk over to the radio and switch it off.

"Hey." Noah shouted.

"You want the song?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I smiled, "do you want to heard it live?"

"What? You just can't ask Hannah to sing it in front of me. I don't even know where is she now." Noah exclaimed.

"Oh, you can and you know where she is now. She just somewhere around this room." I tried to wonder my eyes somewhere.

"Miley, you got to be kidding me. Everyone here in the room is just my family. Same as you." Noah said.

"Have you ever though Hannah is your Sister?" I asked.

"You really got to be kidding me. You are Hannah Montana?" Noah asked in surprise.

"Yup." I look at my dad, he was in shock. Trace was impressed? Brandi was surprise and same goes to Braision.

"Prove it." This time Noah was the one to talk.

"What song do you want Hannah Montana to sing?" I asked her politely.

"The best of Both world. I love that song a lot." Noah bounced happily.

I took three deep breathes and start singing,

"Oh yea  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds

You go the movie premiers  
(Is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part's that  
You get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on, best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar?

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know  
You've got the best of both worlds"

I was done singing and Noah look at me in disbelieve. "So, now you get it? After Mom's funeral, I came to Malibu to perform. I know I'm not the type of girl who likes to get attention from crowds, but I like to perform and sing like I was when I am with you, Dad. I never told anyone but Roxy about this, but during Mom's memorial, she was like spoke through me, said, '_do what you love to do_' That is all I have to let myself come to Malibu to become famous, but I also want to be a normal girl too. So Roxy helped me to sign in to High school with a fake name. Hannah Montana name is an ego of me, so I can be a normal girl in the day while the night I am famous."

I have finished explaining. Everyone was in shock and was speechless. If I knew they can't take the rik you knowing what happen to me, I know I should not say. I don't blame them, if they can take in. I was gone from their life for close to two months. I sighed.

Dad was the one who was the one to speak first, "I am proud of you."

"We are too."Brandi said and I look at my other brothers and sister. They nodded their head and I was about to cry. I ran over to them and hugged them.

"Thank you, for understanding me. But can you promise me one thing?" I asked them.

"Tell us and we will see how it will go." Trace spoke.

"Please keep this as a secret." I said. They nodded and I almost forgot. "I am going to release Hannah's album in another 4 days. But before it hit the stores, I am going have a party, at the theme park near the beach. Can you guys come and support me?"

"Would not miss a thing for my daughter party." Dad said.

"I will be there." Brandi said.

"Count me in." Trace said.

"As much as I hate you for what have happen just now, I will still go to your party." Braision said.

"Yes, I am going to Hannah aka Miley's party." Noah Squeaked.

I smiled and look at my family. It is great to have them here with me.

**Sorry about cutting half-way through. As this is too long. In this chapter I have at least 2700 words, so I am cutting this half. I am sorry about it.**

**I have a problem, and I want you guys help me. I still have not thought of what Miley as Hannah is going to wear to the Theme park Party. Can anyone help me? it will be a great help.**

**Also thanks ****FirePrincess521 for all the reviews.**

**Review please? It makes my days smile. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, sorry for the long wait. I have notice this story is getting lesser and lesser reviews. Is this story suck? I only have two reviews on the previews chapter that is ****FirePrincess521 ****and ****Niley23 Alex****. Thanks a lot for your support. **

**So I decided to delicate this chapter to both of you, hope you like it.**

**P.s. I do not own anybody in this story.**

Miley P.o.v

Today is the day of my album release party. I invite everyone who I know. We got Lady gaga, Big time rush with their families and friends, Selena Gomez(Even we are not in good terms, but still she is my good friend back then), Jonas brothers, Justin Bieber, Sterling Knight, Black Eyed Peas, Miranda Cosgrove and her Icarly co-stars, Victoria Justice and Victorious co-stars, and many more to list. I even invited Demi; I made Joe call her to come to Hannah album release party. She will come here alone as she will be late coming into the party.

Right now I am in the party at the backstage looking out to everyone, seeing them do they enjoy the party. The paparazzi are outside my party, I called security to hold them back so the stars can come in. it is 6:30pm already, Demi will be arriving at 7:30pm. Joe will be meeting her at the entrance so the security guard will let her in and meet me. It is now or never. Everyone is here except Demi. I straighten out my hair, my white v-neck shirt, and white shorts. I wear a sleeveless demin jacket over the white v-neck shirt. I took out my blue converse shoes to wear as I will be doing a lot of running here and there, so it will be comfortable.

I stepped onto the stage and everyone turned their head to look at me, I build up all my confidence and shouted through the mike, "So is anyone ready to party?"

Everyone cheered. "Okay, since everyone is ready, so let the party…Begin." I push my fist up into the air. The music started and it plays the Jonas Brothers and Hannah, 'We got the Party'.

Yes, I put on each song of different artist sing. I even welcome anyone to sing on stage. We have this party till 11:45pm, so at 12 midnight I will reach the music store and buy my CD. I even asked the Jonas Brothers to accompany me to get the CD. They agreed.

I got off the stage and walked toward my family first. They saw me coming, and they smile. Noah ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and let go of her. Brandi came up to me and hugged me. She whispered into my ear, "You done a good job here."

"Thanks sis." No one must know I have a family. I told the press I am an orphan and was looked after my aunt Roxy. She is very protective of me and my family forgiven her for taking away me. Roxy was at the front door looking out for anymore guests I invited. I told Roxy that Demi will be coming in late. I need her to look out for her. If you are wondering how Demi got here, me and Joe have send her a private jet to get her here, with Joe persistent. No wonder the girl like him.

All of my or Miley's family member hugged me and I leave them to enjoy the party. I went to entertain the other guests. Some of them have gone onto the rides, I have the whole park close to for my party. I smiled at the party I planned out.

Just then I saw Nick walking towards me. He stopped in front of me, "Can this beautiful lady in front of me, get on a ride with me in the love boat?"

Oh my god, is he trying to flirt with me? I smiled, "Of course."

He stretched out his hand and grabs it. I giggled. Even in my Hannah ego, I still love him. We got on the river love boat ride. We rode into the dark cave and it plays a very romantic music. Nick's arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I lay my head on his chest.

Half-way through the ride, Nick turned to me, "Hannah, erm…Do you…want to… be my…girlfriend?" He stuttered through the whole sentence, scare I will reject him.

"Hm… maybe." I answered back.

"Maybe?" Nick questioned.

"Is it important?" I asked.

"Yes. You are the most beautiful thing on earth I have seen." Nick said.

"What about the girl, Miley?" I looked at him in the eyes; I saw some sadness, regretful, lost and helpless.

"I…I…I love her more than anything. But I also love you too. Maybe not as much as Miley. It is like both you and she connected to me. The same vibe when I first saw her and you also." Nick thought. I hope he does not find out about me and Hannah are both the same. One Jonas Brothers know is enough. One time Joe almost tell Kevin about me, I have to threaten him that I will say about him and his Barney bear when he use for sleeping to the public.

As much as I love Nick, I will to give it a try with him again. "Sure." I replied.

"What?" His eyebrow rose up.

"I said yes to be your…" I was cut short when Nick's lips in mine. We become intact till someone took a photo of us. I pull away and I saw Joe with his phone in his hands and the ride has ended.

"Joe…." I growled.

"Sorry to interrupt. Hannah, we need to get to someone now. It is 7:20pm already." Joe said gleefully. He is happy. Demi is coming soon. Ops, I have already forgotten.

Nick and I have gotten out of the boat and onto the platform. "Sorry Nick, I got to go to meet someone. Joe said he invited a girl called Demi. I agreed to it and I want to meet her too." I said.

"May I come along?" Nick asked.

Joe looked at me and I nodded. "Sure."

We walked towards the entrance and I stood there with the two Jonas. Soon Joe spotted Demi from a distance and she walk towards the entrance. She approach Roxy and told her something I can't hear. Roxy led her among the paparazzi and into the theme park. She was dressed in an orange plain shirt and a half torn short jean. Her shoes were black converse. Nice….

I walked up to her, "Hi, you must be Demi."

"Yes. So you are Hannah?" She asked.

"Yep, I can see Demi, you and Joe have a good relationship. Boygirlfriend?"

"No. we just good friends. So I heard you are going to the summer camp at Camp Rock?"

"Yup, Joe asked me to go. I have talked to the camp leader, Brown, he needed a dance teacher to teach the campers how to dance and I offer my help to it." I said and I winked toward Joe.

Joe walked towards us with Nick tagging along. When Demi saw Joe she smiled, but when she saw Nick beside him, her smile turned upside down.

"Nick." She growled.

"So this is Demi." Nick tried to be friendly.

"You hurt my best friend. Now she is lost and no one has found her yet, you are responsible about that." Demi stated angrily. I have told her, my grandma, my family and Joe not to tell anyone I have been found.

"I…I…I am sorry." Nick said looking scare. You sure do not want to get Demi angry; she can be mean to you.

"Why did you break her?" Demi whispered yelled at him.

"I was protecting her. I thought that if she dated me, the fans would hurt her like they did when they hurt Kevin's ex-girlfriend Camille. I can't watch her get hurt. She is the only one girl who I care, including my mother. I just need her every time I get low or need a hug or a kiss. She is the only one who can get me happy through the whole day." Nick said sadly. Tears were flowing down my cheek silently and Joe was looking at me and Nick. Demi was nodding with understand.

"Now she is gone, I blame myself for letting her go. I regretted for not telling her the truth and breaking her off. I am so sorry about Miley." He continued. Demi was now in the verge of tears. Joe went over her and hugged her. I backed out of the group and run back to my Dressing room. I closed the door and locked it. I took off the Hannah wig and seat there crying.

I cried for a half hour until someone knocked the door. I shouted, "Who is it?"

"Billy Ray Cyrus and his family, with here we got Joe also." Dad said.

"Is Nick with you?" I asked.

"No, I asked him to accompany Demi while I go to the restroom, which is a lie." Joe said.

"It is true, just us." Braision said.

"Okay, I coming to unlock the door, just to let you know I am not wearing the Hannah ego. So please hurry comes in." I said.

I unlocked door and they entered in. Joe was the last one and quickly locked the door. Dad saw me crying and quickly hugged me. I cried in his hugs till I ran out of tears. Brandi, Trace, Braision and Noah quickly hugged me when Dad let me go. They hugged me for a good ol' 5 minutes and Joe hugged me.

"I am so sorry about Nick, Miles. Now you know the truth, I know you are heartbroken." Joe said.

"It is okay. Now I know about why he broke up with me. He cared about me. He doesn't want me to get hurt. But why did he never said it before when I still at your house?" I said.

"He wanted to, but you always lock yourself up in the room and I have told what happened just now to your family." Joe looked at my family. I smiled at them. They nodded understanding.

"Thanks. Why don't we go to attend the party? Maybe it will take my mind off of the drama just now." I asked them. They looked at me like 'are you sure?'

I nodded. "Now will you guys go to attend the party and I will be coming along in 5 minutes time. By the Way, I am okay."

They left the room and I put on some make-up to cover I have just been crying, then I put on the Hannah wig. I walked out of the room and into the party park. I saw Nick who is now talking to the boys from Victorious. I saw another group and recognize it, 4 boys and 3 girls, which one of them is younger than the others **(Can you guess who are they? Clue: it is a boy singing group. They are also seen on a nickelodeon show. The Boys are now famous.)**. I walked towards that group, the boys back was facing me, and so only the girls saw me. I put my finger on my lips to let them know not to tell the boys. The girls smirked.

I was now standing in between Carlos and James, but a few feet further from them. I took a corn dog when it passed me and slip it into Kendall back pocket just now. I try to hold my laugh and then shouted, "OMG, did I saw a corn dog in Kendall back pocket?"

The minute I say corn dog, Carlos jumped and hit on James and Logan who were standing beside Carlos and fell on the floor. Carlos ran toward Kendall to get the Corn dog, which Carlos got the corn dog but he pushed Kendall on the floor. We girls have started laughing from Carlos hit on Logan and James.

Once Carlos got the corn dog, he licked his lips and then noticed what he had done, "Oh no." He said.

"Nice one, Hannah," Katie said and high-fived with me.

"Well, look who is here, and I thought we are the ones who is good at pranks." Kendall spoke after picking himself up from the ground.

"Well you should have not get yourself crossed with Hannah here with pranks. I prank you once and I can prank you back." I stick out my tongue at him.

"I really hate the time you came over to Palm woods and prank us with the girls." Logan said.

I have known Jo first because both me and her audition for the same movie 2 weeks ago, and after the audition, I went with her to Palm Woods to visit her boyfriend, Kendall. So after I meet the Boys and Katie, Camille **(Not Kevin's ex-girlfriend, they are different but got same name)** came and I made friends with them. During that whole day with them, I got to know them and I played some tricks on them with the girls. It was fun.

I laughed and then I saw Nick waved me over with Joe and Demi.

"Sorry guys, I got to excuse myself for the others guest here. Also how is the party?" I asked before I was going.

"It was great." Camille said and the other agreed with her too. I walked away and waved bye to them. They smiled and continue their group chats.

"So, I am here, what do you want to do?" I asked Nick.

"Well, Joe and Demi wanted to take the Roller coast, so I am asking you, do you want to take it?" Nick asked.

If I took the roller coast, it is a high chance to lost my own identity as Miley. I shook my head no and smiled at him. "You can take it by yourself or find someone. I need to go on stage soon." He looked at me puzzled, "Just wait and see."

He nodded and walked away. I look at the theme park clock tower. It is already 9:50p.m. At 10p.m, I am going to get on stage and sing a song me and my Dad, Billy Ray Cyrus, have make it. He will be playing the guitar while I am singing

I walked towards the backstage and saw my Dad. We hugged and wish each other good luck for the mini concert. Soon at 10p.m, the music from the speaker around the theme park have stopped. Everyone has walked to the stage front. Dad walked onto stage, I followed closely behind. I smiled at the crowd and spoke, "Hey, sorry if I have stop some of the rides. But I want to introduce a new song me and Billy Ray Cyrus have made. Enjoy."

I walked to my dad and started to sing,

"Sunrise and I lifted my head

Then I smile at your picture that sit next to my bed

Sunset and your feeling okay

Cause' you smile at the letter I send you today

Can't wait till I see you again

Both say and remember when

The band played on the fourth on July

And you held me on your shoulders way up high

You still there for me

Wherever there might be

And if an ocean lies between us

I'll send a message across the sea

That you can't sleep to night

Knowing it alright

I believe you'll listen my song

Your with me

You been here all along (x2)

Back then you walk me to school

Told me to be careful and follow the rules

Fast forward you taught me to drive

You give me the keys and we went for a ride

Can't wait till I see you again

Both say and remember when

I'm holding on to moments like that

And I know they are coming back

You still there for me

Wherever there might be

And if an ocean lies between us

I'll send a message across the sea

That you can't sleep to night

Knowing it alright

I believe you'll listen my song

Your with me

You been here all along (x2)

All along the way I keep you in my heart

And in my breathe you always be the one who I care the most

Counting on the days till I see you and say I miss you

I miss you

You still there for me

Wherever there might be

And if an ocean lies between us

I'll send a message across the sea

That you can't sleep to night

Knowing it alright

I believe you'll listen my song

You still there for me

Wherever I might be

And if an ocean lies between us

I'll send a message across the sea

That you can't sleep to night

Knowing it alright I believe you'll listen my song

Your with me

Cause' your with me

You been here all along (x2)"

I keep looking at everyone through the whole song. When it came to the end, everyone erupted into claps and cheers. I smiled and thank them. Me and my Dad walked back stage and hugged each other. When I pulled away, I saw Nick looking at us. I excuse myself from Dad and walked up to Nick.

"Hey, Nicky Boy. So how is the song?" I looked at him.

"I think it still okay." He smirked.

I fake gasped. "It's okay? Are you sure?" I smiled.

"No, it was perfect. It just made me think of someone more." He said.

"Miley?" I try to not be hopeful on this question but curious.

He nodded. "Aww…" I teased him.

"Hey, you know I have a soft heart with me."

"I doubt it, if you did; you will not dump me in the restaurant with 50 people in there." I mumble.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled and give him a peck on the lips and walked away.

Nick P.o.v

"I doubt it, if you did; you will not dump Miley in the restaurant with 50 people in there." She mumbles. I heard what she said and I try to conform it again.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." She smiled, pecked on my lips and walked away.

I swear I never told her about I dump Miley in a restaurant, and no one reported about me breaking up with her in the restaurant. I made an order to the restaurant and the customers there to not tell anyone about it. Don't ask me how, I just did. Weird.

I walked the same way to Hannah have gone. I looked around and saw Hannah nowhere in sight. I sigh and walked till I bump into someone.

"Sorry." We both said.

I looked up and saw it was Demi. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey, how is the party?"

"Great, I need to find Joe, have you seen him anywhere?" She asked.

"Nope. I got to go. Bye" I waved at her and walked away.

While I was walking, I have a feeling Hannah know about Miley. Yet, it maybe someone accidently blurted out about the incident or she was in the scene when it all happened. I need to ask Hannah about how she knew about the break up scene I have with Miley. I decided to walk to her dressing room, I knocked the door and wait for someone to answer, no one came. So I decided to open the door to check is there someone inside as maybe Hannah is resting. I open it saw no one was there but something on the dressing table caught my eyes.

I walked into the room and closed the door carefully. I walked over to her dressing table and saw a bracelet similar that I give to Miley during her stay at my house. It had 5 hearts shape and in the middle of each hearts, have a word. I looked through the bracelet and saw it have spelled,

M.I.L.E.Y

I was shocked, how did Hannah have the one and only thing I have given to Miley?

Maybe she found it?

Or maybe is know Miley?

Or maybe she is somewhat close to her?

Or Miley sold the bracelet and Hannah brought it?

Or Maybe, Just Maybe, Hannah is Miley in cover?

**Bam Bam Bam. Review please? It will be my greatest honors to you guys reviewing it. **

**Sorry for the long wait, it is just I have a lot of schoolwork and projects coming up. I am sorry for my grammar; I suck at grammar the most in English. **

Also follow me on Twitter:**ZoeLittleStarr**(I will also follow you back, promise)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry that I never come back to update the story, BTW, this is the last chapter of this Story. I am now trying to upload the chapter 1 of the sequel of this story called ****Managing my life at Camp Rock****. Hoping you guys will like it. **

**Also I would like to delicate this chapter to everyone who review in any of the chapters. ****Mostly**** to you, ****F****irePrincess521****, whose reviews is the most in this story. **

**Thanks to you guys, I am honor to have great story readers and authors. Thanks a lot**

* * *

Miley P.O.V

I am now seating the limo with Roxy, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Danielle. Joe and Kevin are happily chatting away, while Danielle and I are talking about our family. I almost spill my secret identity to her about knowing her before.

During the ride to the music store, Nick was very quiet like thinking about something. Knowing him in the past, when he was in the middle of his thoughts, do not bother him as it will make him angry easily.

Once we reached the music store, there were paparazzi and fans of mine and Jonas Brothers. We waved at them, signed some posters autographs, interacted with them, and I took a back look at Nick, he was distracted but still signing autographs for his fans. I smiled. He came up to me and kissed my cheek. I look around and saw a lot of paparazzi trying to take a photo of us. Some of the fans go wide when Nick kissed me on the cheek. I look at the clock above the music store. It is 11:57pm, time to make an entrance and buy my CD. I walked into the store and brought my CD at 12am, midnight. I walked out of the store and faced the fans. I pull out the CD I brought into the air. The fans cheered and we headed back to the limo. Everyone piled in, I was the last and I blow kissed them back.

I have brought the Jonas Brothers back to their rented home close to my house. I am staying in Roxy's House still as she is my bodyguard and a great friend to me. Before my Dad took care of my career, Roxy helped me everything. Now my Dad is helping some out with Roxy. I also told my Dad I am going to Camp Rock as Hannah and Miley. He was not going to let me go but I told him it have already been arranged. So in the end, he reluctantly agreed.

Right now, I just want to sleep and wait for the day to leave for Camp Rock.

* * *

Nick P.O.V

During the whole time, in the limo, at the CD store, the theme park, all after I found that bracelet in the dressing of Hannah. I try to compare Miley and Hannah together. Yes, both have the same eye color, the smiley smile, the way both of them talk are close to the same. Their singing voice sound so alike.

But there are also different. Miley's hair is brown in color, while Hannah's hair is blond. Hannah is not shy about people around her, but Miley is. Miley is now missing. Hannah here is another differences.

When Miley was gone, Hannah appear a week after that, it may seem that maybe Miley is hiding but want to be famous too. But knowing Miley when she was staying at my family house, she do not like to be famous or stand out in the public.

Whatever it is, one thing I know is that I Love Miley more then I love anyone. Yes, even more that Hannah. And it will always be.

* * *

**The End. Okay, not the end yet. It is just that I have finished this story. So please look out for the upcoming Sequel of this Story called, ****Managing my life at Camp Rock****. It will be a crossover of Hannah Montana and Camp Rock as Miley will be going to Camp Rock.**

**So Peace Out everyone and Look Out too.**

**Signing off, **

**Zoe :D**


	17. Sequel!

**Hello everyone. Fans of Niley and this story. I have already updated the sequel of this story. It is a crossover of ****Camp Rock**** and ****Hannah Montana****. **

**The sequel is called: ****Managing my life at Camp Rock****.**

**Plot: **_**Hannah/Miley is going to the famous campsite, Camp Rock. Miley's alter ego, Hannah is dating Nick Jonas. Nick found out something from Hannah's dressing room during the album release party. He still has not asked Hannah about it yet. But when he does, will Hannah/Miley tell him the truth or someone else found and revealed it Big Time to everyone including Nick himself? **_

**Right now, chapter 2 is on the way. Maybe later today or tomorrow I will be updating it. I try but no promise. **

**Go to my profile page and scroll down the end. There got My Stories, find the sequel story title and you can start reading it from there. **

**Also Thanks a lot to you guys, if it is not your reviews, favorite, and alert I would have made this story to you guys. **

**Yes, I may have change the plot but still I guessing this is much what most writers do. New plot of the story is coming into your head, and you try to merge it into the old plot to make it better. **

**But for my view of better, I don't really think so. **

**Okay, I am babbling. I have a habit of talking too much. It is just hard to stop. Please, my mom is one, but she always complaint when she talks a lot.**

**Okay I am doing it again. This really has to stop. Remember to go check out the Sequel. **

**Bye.**

**~Zoe~**


End file.
